1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication apparatus, particularly a facsimile apparatus, and to a facsimile transmission method. More particularly, the invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and a facsimile transmission method having a memory transmission function of temporarily storing input image data in a memory and then transmitting the stored image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A description will now be provided illustrating a facsimile apparatus as a communication apparatus.
Facsimile apparatuses having a memory transmission function of temporarily storing image data read by an image reading unit in a memory and then transmitting the stored image data have been known. The memory transmission function is utilized, for example, in a time transmission function in which transmission times are set in advance for respective communication partners (receivers), and a plurality of stored image data (a plurality of files) are automatically transmitted to the corresponding receiver at a time when the time set for the receiver arrives.
In this kind of facsimile apparatuses, when transmitting image data of a plurality of originals (a plurality of files) for the same receiver stored in the memory, image data read from a single original is transmitted as image data for one page irrespective of the length of image data of each original in the sub-scanning direction.
Accordingly, even if the length of an original in the sub-scanning direction is small and therefore the number of read lines is small, read image data is transmitted as image data for one page. At that time, at the reception side, for example, an image is recorded only on an upper portion of a recording sheet (cut paper), and a large blank portion if formed at a lower portion of the sheet, resulting in wasteful use of the recording sheet. Moreover, when recording received image data of a plurality of pages, sheets must be fed more than necessary for the amount of blank portions, thereby causing problems in that, for example, the recording speed is reduced and the running cost increases.